Moderators
Colour Coded Usernames To help define who is who on this Wiki I have implemented username colours for our staff, depending and what they do around here. These colours are as follows: # Admins names are written in Gold # Moderators names are written in Blue # Narrators names are written in Green # Inactive Moderators are written in White Under no circumstance are you to contact Inactive Moderators (Unless their profile specifies otherwise). Moderators can be contacted for any number of reasons including issues and questions regarding the Wiki, requests for overturning a ban (Only contact the Mod who banned you) and to check/review your stories. If you can't get in touch with any of our Moderators for the reasons stated, then feel free to contact one of our Admins, likewise, if a Moderator can't hel you, they will suggest you get in touch with an Admin. If you wish to contact one of our Narrators, please start a new thread on the and specifying who you wish to contact, and they will be in touch at a time that is convenient for them, as they are very busy running their Youtube channels. We Are The Mods!User:G. Preeb [[User:Nico-Wonderdust|'Nico Wonderdust']] Nico Wonderdust is the founder of this Wikia. He's also the author of "I Was Not A Bad kid" and the "Dimensional Jumping" series on Reddit's "NoSleep" page. He's currently inactive (but will drop by from time to time) and has left BloodySpghetti in charge of the Wiki while he's away. [[User:IamFear12|'IamFear12']] (Inactive) IamFear12 is the moderator who's recently been seeking out the best stories to post on this Wikia such as The Russian Sleep Experiment, The Rake and Jeff The Killer vs Slenderman. He is our content moderator and will be watching over what is posted on this Wikia, removing spam/vandalism, correcting errors and keeping everything in order around here. [[User:Pokerf1st|'Pokerf1st']] (Inactive) Poker was this Wikia's very first member, and he turned up with a bang, adding his original story Desmond's Journal, which he is currently in the process of turning into a series. Poker is one of our Resident Writers and the guy who, in time, will be watching over our Chat and Forum, issuing chat/forum bans where necessary and keeping everything pleasant for all our members, all while bringing you some great, original CreepyPastas. [[User:BloodySpghetti|'BloodySpaghetti']] BloodySpghetti is the only active Admin on the Wiki and the person you should speak to if you have any problems here on the CreepyPasta Wikia. [[User:G._Preeb|'G.Preeb']] (Inactive) G.Preeb is an inactive moderator under special conditions, he is an inactive moderator who will be adding & editing his own work and only his own work. Please do not contact him with any issues or questions you have regarding the Wiki. He states on his profile that he may review your work, but only if he is available. Apply To Be A Mod Do typos really bug you? Do you have experience as a moderator or administrator? Do you wish you rule over and online community with an iron fist? (Just kidding!) If typos bug you as much as they do me and English is your first language then you may be in with a chance of becoming a moderator here. Ideally, I would prefer you to have previous experience but it's not essential, so long as you are fair, willing to correct typos/grammatical errors and English is your first language. So, if you wish to apply to become a moderator please get in touch with Nico Wonderdust. Category:Staff Page